


Dinner With the Oswalds

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara Oswald - Freeform, F/M, Twelfth Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor comes to Christmas dinner with Clara and things take a turn for the worse when he claims to be her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With the Oswalds

'My dad wants me to come over for Christmas dinner,' she's stating, pulling a jumper on over her blouse. 

'Time machine,' he's commenting, his knee bouncing anxiously. 

She's waltzing over to her bed and sitting down next to him, flattening out her skirt as she sits. 'I'll travel with you after this, Doctor, I promise.'

He's pressing his lips together in frustration and bounding onto his feet, pacing over to his TARDIS. 'It's Christmas Day, Clara!' He's exclaiming,'There's always a good adventure waiting somewhere in the universe on this day!' 

'Well, today's adventure will be dinner with my dad. So you can either stay here, or you can come with me,' she's saying, leaning down and zipping up her heels. 

'If I come with you, will you run away with me afterwards?' He's asking, voice deep and slightly suggestive. 

She's jumping up from the bed and striding over to him. 'Of course,' she's saying, her voice cheery. 

He's groaning and looking at his shoes, mumbling,'Suppose I have to go with you then. 

She's smiling slightly,'Thank you, Doctor.'

He's grumbling and sauntering off into the TARDIS, doing God knows what while she puts on makeup. He's bursting out of the TARDIS a few minutes later, causing her to jump and almost drop her eyeliner. She's looking over at him to see him dressed in his usual plaid pyjama trousers and two t-shirts, along with his hoodie with his coat over it. 

'You're really going to dress like that to meet my family?' She's questioning, going back to putting on her eyeliner. 

'Well, last time they saw me naked, so I'm counting this as a step up,' He's replying, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

She's sighing and putting the finishing touches on her makeup, standing up and telling him to come over to her. He's doing so and standing in front of her his expression slightly nervous as she inspects his face. She's running a hand through his hair and hearing his breathing pick up, laughing lightly as she moves her hand down to his cheek and sees him blush lightly. 

'We can take the TARDIS to my dad's if you want to,' she's telling him, causing his lips to twitch upward. 

'Well then, let's go, Clara Oswald,' he's saying lowly, a mischievous grin finding its way onto his lips. 

She shooting him a look that tells him he best not do anything bad lest he want a punishment from her. He's raising his eyebrows at her, trying to look offended only to make him look nothing like that with a grin still taking over his features. And then she's grabbing his hand and pulling him into the TARDIS, a smiling taking over her features. 

-

'Clara!' Dave Oswald's exclaiming, a grin overtaking his features,'I'm so glad you could make it!'

'Hello, Dad!' Clara's greeting, a cheery smile on her lips. 

She's feeling the Doctor's hand nervously squeeze hers and she's glancing over at him, giving him a reassuring smile. He's smiling nervously back at her before looking at Dave, seeing the man giving him a strange look. 'Who's your friend, Clara,' Dave's questioning, looking over to her and raising an eyebrow. 

'This is the D-John. John Smith. He's my...' She's casting a quick look over to the Doctor, the look asking him for help. 

'Boyfriend,' he's finishing, the mischievous grin from earlier finding its way back to his face. She's glaring at him before sighing and confirming,'Yes, he's my boyfriend. Thought I'd bring him over to Christmas dinner, if that's okay.'

'That's fine,' Dave's replying, pausing for a moment before muttering,'Just would've been nice to know that you had a boyfriend before this.'

He's heading inside and inviting them in, leaving them out of the doorstep alone, their hands still linked. 'Why the hell did you say you were my boyfriend?' She's exclaiming, her voice hushed. 

'I thought that would be the easiest explanation as to why I'm here,' he's replying.

She's sighing,'My dad's going to expect us to act like a couple now, so if I'm a lot more touchy than usual, you only have yourself to blame for that.'

He's giving her a quick smirk before pulling her inside, kicking the door shut behind them and following the sound of voices, finding her dad, step-mum, and gran all sitting around the table in the dining room. Dave's telling them to sit down, so they're doing so, him immediately letting go of their hand as they sit down next to each other. 

'So, how did you two meet?' Dave's questioning, giving the two of them a questioning look. 

'She called me and asked me to help fix her wifi, so I did,' The Doctor's replying, shrugging and feeling Clara's hand grab his underneath the table. He's looking over at her to find her looking at him intently, a spark in her eyes. He really had meant to only look at her for a second, but somehow he's managing to get lost her eyes in that second, mirroring the look she was giving him. 

'Look at you two,' Her gran's saying sweetly,'So in love. Reminds me of how I used to be with my husband. We'd always be lost in our own world while others were around.'

They're both blushing darkly and tearing their gazes away from each other, Clara smiling appreciatively at her gran, knowing that she was just trying to be kind. The rest of the dinner is spent with a painful amount of sexual tension between the two of them, that tension growing whenever someone at the table would comment on their 'relationship'. All in all, the dinner went relatively well, the both of them only slipping up a few times about the true nature of their relationship, the other quickly mending the slip up after it happened. 

They're finishing dinner and the Doctor and Clara are volunteering to clean the dishes, quickly picking up everything and rushing to the kitchen, him taking a few seconds longer than her due to the fact that he had more to pick up. They're both going back out to the dining room together to get the rest of the dishes, her fingers wrapped around his ring finger. Dave stopped them as the got to the dining room entryway, pointing up to the doorway about them. 

'Mistletoe,' he's pointing out, a smile gracing his lips. 

The Doctor's looking at Clara nervously, seeing her staring almost incredulously at her father. He's cupping her cheek and turning her head towards him, leaning down and whispering,'Let's get this over with.' 

His lips are being planted against hers and she's gasping against his lips, quickly gaining her senses and moving her lips against his, the kiss lasting slightly longer than it should. She's the one that finally pulls away, seeing a slightly disappointed look on his face as she does so. She's looking over at her family to see the three of them smiling at her and the Doctor, albeit her step-mum's smile looked forced. Clara's quickly moving away from the Doctor and grabbing the rest of the dishes off of the table, balancing them in one hand and grabbing his hand with her free hand, pulling him to the kitchen and (not so gently) putting the dishes on the counter, grabbing his lapels and crashing her lips against his, kissing him hungrily. He's letting out a groan and burying a hand in her hair, returning her kiss with just as much hunger. 

He's pushing her up against the counter and deepening the kiss, quickly pulling away when he hears the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen, stumbling over to the sink and beginning to wash dishes, his cheeks stained pink. Dave's entering the kitchen and breathing out a laugh as he sees her still from against the counter and him working hurriedly, the both of them completely flustered. 'Just came in here to check on the two of you, but it seems as though I've interrupted something,' Dave's laughing, turning on his heel and leaving the kitchen, his voice booming down the hallway as he informs the rest of the family about what he had just walked into. 

Clara's letting out a few shaky breaths before making her way over to the Doctor, grabbing his arm and pulling on his arm, telling him he'd done enough dishes. She's then proceeding to slid her hand down his arm, grabbing his still wet hand and dragging him out of the kitchen. 'I'm going to show John around the house,' she's calling out, earning a questioning look from him. 

She's pulling him up the stairs and pushing him into her old room, closing the door behind her and locking it. 'What're you doing, Clara?' He's questioning lowly, raising an eyebrow. 

'I need to tell you something and I really don't want to be interrupted,' she's saying, her voice slightly desperate. 

'Well then, go on,' he's saying, his tone uninterested. She's sighing and pointing over towards her old bed, telling him to sit down. She's hastily following him to the bed, sitting down next to him and holding her hand out to him, having him place his hand in hers and smiling slightly. 

She's taking a deep breath out before stating,'I'm in love with you.'

His eyes are widening slightly and he's looking at her for a few moments, bewildered. 'Feelings mutual,' he's muttering after a moment, scratching the back of his head and trying not to look at her. He was rubbish at this sort of thing. 

'Is that it? Is that all you're gonna say?' She's questioning, her voice disbelieving. 

'Well what do you want me to say?' He's questioning, aggravated. 

'I don't know, maybe that you love me too or something like that?!' She's saying, her voice coming out louder and angrier than she had expected it to be. 

'I shouldn't have to tell you that I love you!' He's exclaiming, tearing his hand away from hers and glaring at her. 

She's staring at him, tears forming in her eyes. Her expression is softening and she's throwing her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. 'Okay, apparently we're doing the hugging thing now,' he's commenting, wrapping an arm around her small frame. She's shifting her head and pressing a kiss to his collar bone, hugging him tighter. 

He's wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her closer, closing his eyes and enjoying this moment of closeness. 'Hey,' she's whispering, loosening her grip on him and having him look at her curiously. 'I'm going to kiss you now, okay?' She's saying, knowing that it'd probably be a good idea not to surprise him again. 

He's nodding slightly with wide eyes and letting her lean up and kiss him. They're parting after a few moments, him looking bewildered and her grinning. She's moving her hands around him and placing them on his chest, burying her face into his shirt. 'We should probably go downstairs,' she's mumbling. 

He's groaning quietly and holding her tighter. 'C'mon, you,' she's saying, attempting to get up, only to have his hold on her tighten. 

'No,' he's mumbling, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She's sighing and letting her arms go limp against his chest, resting her forehead on his shoulder. 

'If we don't go downstairs soon my dad might think we're doing something scandalous up here,' she's saying, a slight smirk playing on her lips. 

'What could he possibly think we're doing up here?' He's questioning, his voice slightly incredulous. 

She's breathing out a laugh and curling her fingers around his shirt, bunching up parts of it under her hands. She's standing up and pulling him up with her, a grunt escaping her lips in the process. She's moving her head back and looking at him, seeing his face still buried in her shoulder. 'Doctor?' She's saying quietly, getting a muffled groan in reply from him. 'Look at me,' she's whispering, sliding a hand up his chest and cupping his cheek. 

He's pulling his head away from her shoulder and looking at her, the look in his eyes curious. She's looking at him intently for a moment before stating,'I love you.'

The corner of his lips are turning upward and he's resting his forehead on hers, looking her in the eyes. He wants to tell her he loves her back, he really does. But part of him knows he can't. Because if he does, he won't be able to let go of her. He's sighing and pressing his lips to hers, deciding that if he can't tell her, he can certainly show her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I hope you all have a very merry Christmas (and if you don't celebrate it, I hope you just have a great day!). Kudos if you liked and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
